


I hate school

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hostage Situation, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective!Derek, school shooting, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just had to go away to college and go into the library to study for his finals. The nerve. And it just so happens that three gunmen decide to hold that same library hostage, while Derek is stuck in Beacon Hills watching the scene unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate school

Stiles hoisted his laptop bag further over his shoulder as he entered the library at UCDavis. He wandered around the library until he found a study cubicle that was not occupied by a haggard-looking college student coupled with either energy drinks or absurd amounts of coffee.

He pulled out his laptop and shoved his much-hated glasses on his face before settling in to study for his Computer Programming final. He was just focusing on his programs (a large accomplishment considering his unfortunately still active ADHD) when a loud gunshot resounded through the packed library.

The oh-so familiar pounding of adrenaline filled him as he dropped to the ground and slid under the study cubicle. When a voice echoed through the library, declaring them all hostages, Stiles leaned back against the wooden barrier underneath the desk and sighed. Why was it always him?

He finally peered around into the aisle to find 3 masked figures collecting phones and holding guns above their shoulders. The stocky figure lifted the megaphone, demanding, "Everyone turn in your phones. If you dare attempt to communicate with the outside, you will be shot, no hesitation. The building is secure and you will not be escaping until the police agree to exonerate us! Now shut up."

Stiles immediately slid his phone out and sent Danny a sequence of random letters that they had forged into a code the previous summer. Jackson had gotten himself into some trouble and Danny decided they needed a code so they could communicate without risking their lives entirely. Thanks to his programming class, he also remembered to delete the text that was sent. His professor had only reminded the class to delete copies and records of things a million times throughout the semester.

As the figures walked closer, Stiles let out a shaky breath and let the panic that had been simmering below the surface take over. His breaths came more rapidly and his world started spinning. He huddled closer into himself until the figures were next to him demanding his phone. He shakily dropped his phone into the backpack that they were holding out. The girl in the cubicle next to him moved forward from underneath her desk and called out to the figures.

"Hey, I think he's having a panic attack! You can't just leave him here and expect the police to let it go! Part of a hostage situation is promising safety in exchange for something, right?" The girl shrunk back into the depths of the desk when the figures walked back.

There was some grumbling of 'she's right,' and 'look at him.' The tall guy yanked Stiles up by the arm and the stocky guy lifted the megaphone up to his mouth.

"I know some of you are medical students. Someone help this person otherwise one of you dies at random." No one moved, so the stocky guy raised his voice, "Right now!"

A lanky man stood up slowly with his hands raised above his hunched body. "My little brother has panic attacks. I-- I can try to help."

The masked figures nodded him over to where Stiles was shaking with glazed-over eyes. The sound of a helicopter sounded overhead and flashing lights could barely be seen through the tall windows that still streamed in the daylight.

Through the overwhelming panic that seemed to envelop him, Stiles registered the ruckus outside, the sounds of reporters vying for the report. All he could think was, "I hope my dad doesn't hear about this."

\---

He heard about it. Of course he heard about it. Gun threats at schools were automatically communicated to all local police departments and the Sheriff already told his deputies to keep a special eye on Davis ever since Stiles enrolled there.

The panting, red-eyed hairy man standing in the doorway to his office also gave him a big clue.

"I know I said I was all right with the whole..." Sheriff Stilinski gestured towards the man, not wanting to out him to the whole police department, "but I don't really have an explanation prepared for the department."

Derek stared at him, eyes now a solid, intimidating red. "Stiles."

The Sheriff sighed and nodded. "I know, but there is no guarantee that Stiles is in that library. I hardly believe he could focus long enough to sit in the library and study."

Derek just shook his head and showed him a high-tech phone that couldn't have been his. On the screen was a text from Stiles, but it looked like he had just mashed a bunch a buttons on his phone.

"A butt text?" The Sheriff asked.

"That's the point. It's code to Danny that he's been captured."

The Sheriff sank his head into his hands. "So... How do we save my son?"

Derek huffed and took a deep breath, regaining his full-human appearance just in time for a deputy to run in and demand they turn on the news. The Sheriff's hand flew to the remote and flipped on the outdated television in the corner of his office.

From what can been seen from our aerial cameras and from our special forces team, one hostage is suffering from panic attacks, but the masked gunmen seem to have someone caring for him. The police believe this to be a sign that they don't intend to harm---

Hold on, reports are just now coming in saying that gunshots have been heard again within the library. No visual reports have come in and officials have no clue if it resulted in any fatalities.

Derek growled low and inhumanly, "The pack will handle this."

"How?" The Sheriff made sure the deputy had walked far enough down the hallway before continuing, "You all can't bust in there as werewolves! They have cameras trained on the entire place, so there's no way to sneak in!"

Derek ran his hand over his face. "I know!"

Sheriff Stilinski sighed and walked over to place his hand on Derek's shoulder. "On these kinds of things... We just have to wait. I know that my son is part of your group--"

"Pack." Derek growled protectively.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Either way, these people are professionals at dealing with hostage situations. The best thing we can do right now to keep Stiles safe is not scare the attackers. They don't seem like they're going to attack unless they feel threatened and goal number one is Stiles' safety."

Derek shrunk under the reprimand. "I am well aware. I just... It's Stiles."

A wave of silence crashed over the Sheriff's office. The Sheriff had never considered Derek Stiles' best friend, but any father could see that that was a loaded comment. He glanced over at Derek when his eyes were trained to the crackling TV screen. He kept trying to determine Derek's true relation to his son. Nothing jumped out at him though as he finally joined Derek at watching the screen for any fresh news.

\--

Three hours later and progress had been made on campus. The police had identified the three fugitives as two male murderers and one female rapist. All three had lifetime sentences and aimed for exoneration, according to the news. There were approximately 200 students within the main UCDavis library and Danny had traced Stiles' phone signal to within the library.

During the time it took for the news channels to broadcast this information, most of the pack had taken up residence in the Sheriff's office. Issac, Erica, and Boyd all squished onto the leather couch in his office, Derek sat in a wooden chair in the corner, while Lydia, Jackson, and Danny had pulled in a few chairs. Scott and Allison were out grabbing coffee for everyone, but they had been curled up on the floor of the office. The Sheriff looked around and mumbled, "Don't any of you go to school?"

Lydia just commented about earlier Spring Breaks than UCDavis, before she went back to trying to help Danny gather inside information through other means than the news channels.

\---

Another hour passed and the SWAT team on location decided to move in. The pack was subconsciously huddled closer together and Derek was getting more irritable by the second. Every other comment made in the office was something along the lines of needing to protect his pack.

The entire office (and probably most of the police department, though no one could be bothered to check) was glued to the TV as the SWAT team closed in. Everyone knew this could go south very quickly.

The fugitives noticed quickly that their window was closed, and started to round up all of the trapped students. The students were no idiots either, knowing being rounded up by people with guns was no innocent thing. One of the more athletic students in the room knocked one of the male murderers out by slamming his head against a nearby bookshelf and stealing his gun.

Stiles will forever be haunted by what happened next. The female rapist spun on her heel, and quickly shot the athletic man in the forehead, killing him. Strangled and panicked sobs were heard throughout the library, but the remaining two assailants were not deterred.

Soon, all the students in the library were in the center area around the tables. Just as the two were lining up to take aim, the SWAT team broke though the supposedly "secure" doors, guns aimed at the two fugitives. They attempted to take off running, but two SWAT team members shot them in their ankles, while the rest of the team focused on getting the students out of the library and into the awaiting arms of paramedics and counselors.

Stiles stumbled out of the library, supporting the weight of the woman who was shot first after the hostage situation began. They shot her in the thigh, effectively crippling her, but not killing her.

As far as Stiles knew, the only person actually killed during the whole debacle was the brave athletic man who had mocked out the first murderer. All other gun incidents within the library ended in severe injuries, at most.

A fireman eased the weight of the woman off of his shoulders, leaving Stiles to figure out where he was supposed to go. He stumbled over to the cluster of people he vaguely recognized as administration. They pointed him towards the ambulance that was busily handing out shock blankets. A woman shuffled him over to a tent that looked like it had been hastily set up and gave him a quick check up. She noted he handled the situation well (Stiles tried not to laugh too hard, retorting in his head that he had handled worse on his own). She cheerily called Stiles' emergency contact which happened to be Scott. He had put down Scott's name because he didn't really want to give his dad a heart attack every time he got into trouble, but funnily enough he had made it almost a whole year before they had to contact Scott as his emergency contact.

Scott, bless his furry heart, was already on the road with his father. His dad's squad car pulled into the crammed library parking lot and Stiles walked over to his family. His father rushed out of the car and grabbed Stiles by the back of his neck and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"God, Stiles." The Sheriff mumbled in a shaky tone. "I-I thought.... You could have... Why the hell did you decide to study?"

Stiles huffed out a laugh, and the Sheriff just pushed his son into the back of the squad car where Scott was already sitting like a puppy awaiting attention.

As soon as his best friend was settled, Scott leaned up against him and Stiles could see relief flooding through his veins as the gold melted away from his best friend's eyes. The car sped towards Beacon Hills in peaceful silence, a relative novelty for the still gently shaking college student. He noticed his dad turned towards the preserve once they got further into town, towards the old Hale house that Scott always talked about fixing up between his online classes. Stiles' eyes became more alert at that particular thought. He hadn't seen Derek since the summer, but the entire time was spent divided between trying not to stare at his sculpted body during training sessions, and trying to come to grips with this discovery of preferences. Stiles had always considered bisexuality, but Derek had caused him to actually take it seriously.

Stiles started chattering away to fill the silence as the car rolled closer and closer to the Hale House. He avoided the obvious subject, but explained his computer programming class and the other classes that he was taking that semester.

“So my professor was telling me about this series that I should read that he thinks would be a great influence on my—“ Stiles stopped mid-sentence when his father pulled up in front of the Hale house.

Derek was standing on the porch in front of the door, while Allison, Lydia, and Jackson sat on the porch swing (Stiles stored that detail for later. The house did look remodeled, but the porch swing was just so domestic, so… not Derek), Issac and Erica sat on the porch steps and Danny and Boyd stood on the ground directly in front of the stairs.

Stiles stepped hesitantly out of the car, his mouth slightly agape. He had barely moved away from the car before the pack enclosed around him and he found himself part of what he fondly called a puppy pile. Except Derek. Derek stayed put on the porch and made no move to join or even greet Stiles. Eventually the group gave him breathing room and Stiles walked up to the Alpha.

He jokingly punched the man in the arm, “Glad to see you’re so choked up about my near-death situation!”

Derek stiffened and moved his eyes towards the ground. “I was. You’re fine now.”

Stiles just stared, which was followed by Derek’s eyebrow twitching.

“You are fine, aren’t you?” Derek’s voice had gotten louder and more protective in those few seconds so Stiles hurriedly nodded to assure the Alpha.

“Aw, you weren’t worried about me, were you Derek?” Stiles laughed and looked anywhere but at his face, not wanting to see the disdain that surely decorated the werewolf’s face.

A small whine escaped Derek’s lips and drew Stiles’ attention. “Of course I was worried, Stiles,” he growled.

Stiles nodded again, but this time it was a little too vigorous and caused the world to start spinning around him. A muscled arm immediately shot out to catch him from falling too far over, and he grumbled something about ensuring pack safety before dragging Stiles into the house. Derek pulled him into the kitchen and gave him a damp paper towel, staring at him intently the entire time.

A few moments later, Stiles was buried in the chest of a very well-muscled werewolf, and he had no intention of changing that. He could tell Derek had said something, by the vibrations from his chest, but he was too intoxicated with the scent and too overwhelmed by the whole situation to actually make out words.  
“Sorry Derek, you’re going to have to speak up. I can’t hear you over you actually showing emotion. Or maybe that’s just the sounds bouncing off the fancy new interior of your house. How long did this take? Did you have the entire pack working on it? Maybe that’s the big reason you expanded your pack, to have laborers to do work for you. Did you have to Alpha-command them to help you? You probably had to for Scott, he is the laziest person I’ve ever met and that is including me when I’m not on my Adderall, so that is saying something. And—“

“Stiles.”

Stiles’ mouth shut almost immediately and he looked up expectantly at Derek’s face. The older man sighed and looked away from Stiles’ curious look.

“I said, I hate your school.” Stiles laughed at his statement.

“I am right there with you buddy. Though, I am curious as to why. Is it because of the shooting issue? Or is it because I’m outside of Beacon Hills? Or is it because it interferes with my time with the pack and consequently you, because you are obviously secretly in love with me—I mean, who isn’t? Besides, y’know Lydia, but she is immune to everything, which includes the magic that is the Stilinksi charm. Or, or, or, is it all of the above?” Stiles grinned cheekily at Derek, expecting some of his classic dry humor that always made his day.

“The latter, Stiles.” Derek murmured in his ear before pulling away from the hug and walking over to the door to rejoin the pack outside.

Stiles just stared at him in more shock than he had been in after exiting the library. A look of comprehension brushed over his face when Derek raised his eyebrows at the college student before walking outside.

“Oh.” Stiles breathed with a small smirk, “Yup, definitely hate school too.”


End file.
